oelfkefandomcom-20200215-history
Vierde
Vierde an der Böhme ist ein Dorf im Landkreis Soltau-Fallingbostel in der südlichen Lüneburger Heide,(Heidmark), in Niedersachsen und zählt etwa 280 Einwohner und Einwohnerinnen. Der Ort liegt an der Landesstraße 163 nordöstlich von Bad Fallingbostel. Neben der Landwirtschaft, den Wäldern und der Böhme prägt der Campingplatz „Böhmeschlucht“, der auch in derselben gelegen ist, das Ortsbild in Vierde-Küddelse. Die Vierder sind außerdem stets um den Zusammenhalt der Dorfgemeinschaft bemüht. Das gemeinsame Miteinander ist besonders wichtig. Der erfolgreiche Schützenverein Adolphsheide-Vierde leistet hierzu einen erheblichen Beitrag. Plattdeutsch wurde und wird auch zum Teil heute noch in Vierde gesprochen. Wie schön das klingt, ist hier zu hören: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVvY8UEBR0M Mit August Oelfke, der vom Hof Obergrünhagen stammte und der um 1899/1900 auf den Leitzmannshof "einheiratete", kam der alte Bauernname Oelfke nach Vierde. Mit dem Sohn der Emma Oelfke, geborene Friederichs, abstammend vom Freerks Hof und "eingeheiratet" nach Obergrünhagen, kam schließlich der Name Oelfke auch auf den Freerks Hof nach Vierde. Oelfkes in Vierde Leitzmannshof * Albert Oelfke * Albert Oelfke (Sen.) * August Oelfke * August Oelfke (Sen.) * Berta Braul, geb. Oelfke * Hannelore Oelfke * Herbert Oelfke * Jimi Oelfke * Marlene Tutas, geb. Oelfke * Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe * Margreta Hasselhoff, geb. Oelfke * Sophie Oelfke, geb. Meyer * Sophie Wehrs, geb. Oelfke * Ursel Bendel, verw. Oelfke, geb. Oelfke Freerks Hof * Annette Oelfke * Corinna Oelfke * Emma Oelfke, geb. Friedrichs * Erna Oelfke, geb. Cohrs * Friedrich Oelfke (Jun.) * Friedrich Oelfke * Friedrich Oelfke (Sen.) * Gerda Oelfke, geb. Bruhn * Lea Oelfke * Sigrid Schmuck, geb. Oelfke * Waltraut Ohlau, geb. Oelfke Küddelse Brammerhof * Sophie Wehrs, geb. Oelfke Der Ursprung des Ortes Die erste urkundliche Erwähnung des Ortes Vierde erfolgte um 1337. Ursprünglich dürfte es in Vierde vier Höfe gegeben haben. Es ist anzunehmen, dass das Dorf seinen Namen von der alten Furt, die hier durch die Böhme geht, hat. Dabei ist an ein "Geviert" zu denken. Es gibt einen Flurnamen "Kriegerweg", der im Zusammenhang mit der Furt, dem "Geviert" stehen dürfte. Beschrieben wird in alten Unterlagen auch das "Güldenhorn", eine Quelle am Hexenberg. Das alles, wie es immer erzählt wurde, ist offenbar falsch: In einer Facharbeit über Vierde und den Leitzmannshof erklärt Albert Oelfke im Jahre 1952, dass sich der Name von den vier Vollhöfen, die einst Vierde bildeten, ableitet. Die Geschichte des Ortes Im Walsroder Urkundenbuch befinden sich die ältesten urkundlichen Erwähnungen des Ortes Vierde. Nach der Urkunde 140 belehnt Dompropst Bründag zu Minden die Matrone Elisabeth, Gemahlin des Knappen Albert, genanntPröpsten (Prouestinge), mit Den Viotualgütern, womit Albert Pröpsten von ihm belehnt war. Minden, 21. Dezember 1337. Unter diesen Vietualgütern (Unterhaltsgüter) werden genannt: * "decima (Zehnte) in Vierde, decima in clinthe, decima de duabus Curiys in kuddelse (Zehnte von zwei Höfen in Küddelse)." Nach der Urkunde des Walsroder Urkundenbuches vom 3. November 1338 schenkt Dompropst Bründing von Minden dem Propste Heinrich und dem Covente zu Walsrode alle zum Amte Pröpsten gehörigen Güter, das sind dieselben, die in der Urkunde 140 genannt sind, jedoch wird Küddelse "kuddeslo" geschrieben. Aus diesen Urkunden ist unter anderem zu entnehmen: * Die Heidmark gehört nicht zum nahegelegenen Bistum Verden, sondern zum Bistum Minden. Eine grosse Anzahl von Dörfern der Heidmark war mit Unterhaltsgütern dem Bischof von Minden pflichtig. Wie in vielen Dörfern der Heidmark , hatte der "Meyer" die Abgaben für den Herzog und den Adel einzutreiben hatte, so hatte der Bischof von Minden seinen Lehnsmann, den Herrn von Pröpsten, mit dem Einzug der Abgaben beauftragt. Es ist daher sogar von einem Amte Pröpsten die Rede. Pröbsten, drei Kilometer südöstlich von Fallingbostel gelegen, bestand nur aus zwei Vollhöfen, von denen die Sage erzählt, sie hätten früher ein adliges Gut gebildet. Und diese Sage stimmt: Noch 1357 sassen auf Pröbsten die Herren von Pröbsten auf der "Curia in Proulstinge", das ist der Edelhof zu Pröbsten. Das Geschlecht ist6 um 1430 ausgestroben. Offenbar als Letze des Geschlechts lebte Beken von Provestynghe 1415 im Kloster Walsrode. Die männliche Linie der von Pröpsten war mit Albert erloschen (Urkunde 140) und mit dem Edelstitz 1338 das Kloster Walsrode belehnt, das zwei Vollhöfe daraus machte. * Von 1358 (Urkunde 140) an hatten Vierde, Klint und Küddelse ihren Zehnten dem Kloster Walsrode (vorher den Herrn von pröbsten) zu liefern. * Vierde, Klint und Küddelse werden schon 1337 zusammen genannt und in Küddelse zwei Höfe erwähnt. Vierde bestand seit alter Zeit aus vier Vollhöfen, dem eigentlichen Vierde und den Doppelhöfen Klint, Küddelse, Eymers-Hesse, Obergrünhagen)) und Untergrünhagen, Tidddingen. Das war eine grosse Dorfgemeinschaft von vierzehn Vollhöfen, die im Einwohnerverzeichnis des Fürstentums [[Lüneburg von 1563 bis 1564 als Vierder Buirscop (Buaernschaft) bezeichnet sind. Der Name Vierde hat zu mancherlei Fehldeutungen Anlass gegeben. Das kommt daher, dass sich wohl niemand eingehend um die Geschichte des Ortes gekümmert hat. So wurde dann sogar die englische Vokalbel für Föhre (Kiefer) = für als Deut5ung herangezogen. Die ältesten Schreibweisen für Vierde sind nach dem Walsroder Urkundenbuch und dem Urkundenbuch von Sudendorf: Vyre, Virde, Viedere. Und da trifft das Vyre den Nagel auf den Kopf, denn das eigentliche Vierde sind eben vier Vollhöfe bis auf den heutigen Tag (Anmerkung: Gemeint ist das Jahr 1952 - das Jahr, in dem Albert Oelfke seine Facharbeit über Vierde und den Leitzmannshof schrieb): * Leitzmann * Brüsehoff * Freerks * Cammann Vierde bedeutet dasselbe wie Vierhöfen. Albert Oelfke schreibt 1952 in seiner Facharbeit. "Wenn bis heute noch einige Kot- und Anbauerstellen dazugekommen sind, so sind diese jüngeren Datums, denn die ältesten Bauernstellen sind die Voll- und Halbhöfe. Auch die Überlieferung deutet Vierde nach den vier Höfen und im Plattdeutschen bedeutet Vierde = Vier. Die übrigen jetzt zur Gemeinde gehörigen Doppelhöfe Klimt, Küddelse, Eimers-Hesse, bestätigen die von Kreisheimatpfleger Stuhlmacher aufgestellte Regel: Kein Hof ohne einen Nachbarhof. denn Nachbar bedeutet ja der nahe Bauer. Sogeannnte einstellige Höfe gibt es in älterer Zeit in der Heidmark nicht, dafür aber eine grosse Zahl von Doppelhöfen. Der Doppelhof Klimt kann nicht dort gelegen haben, wo er heute liegt, denn klint bedeutet Ecke, in nordischen Ländern kommt die Bezeichnung oft vor, hier bei uns ist sie einzig dastehend. Nun berichtet die Überlieferung, dass Klint früher unmittelbar am hohen Ufer der Böhme gelegen habe, dort, wo die Bezeichnung 'Olenhöven' heute noch auf die einstige Lage der alten Höfe hinweist, selbst der Sood ist noch zu sehen, und hier stimmt auch die Bezeichnung als Ecke. Der Doppelhof Küddelse heisst, wie schon erwähnt, in der Urkunde 142 kuddelslo. Lob = Wald und Kuddi ist ein alter sächsischer Personenname, danach bedeutet kuddelslo = Wald des Kuddi. Die Besitzer heißen später Küddelsmann. Die Doppelhöfe Eimers-Hesse werden im Celler Schatzregister von 1438 zu Brock gerechnet. Es bleiben also einwandfrei die vier Vollhöfe, die Vierde den Namen gaben. Der Doppelhof Idingen wird schon 1589 nicht mehr zu Vierde gerechnet, doch die beiden Höfe Obergrünhagen und Untergrünhagen gehören auch 1656 zu Vierde. Heute gehören Ober- und Untergrünhagen und Idingen nach Fallingbostel." Die Vierder Markgenossenschaft In alter Zeit bestand die Heidmark aus zahlreichen Markgenossenschaften, die einem Gogericht (Goding) unterstanden. Aus der Zusammenfassung der Gogerichtsbezirke entstanden dann später die Ämter beziehungsweise die Amtsvogteien. Nun heißt es im Erbregister von 1867 (Staatsarchiv Hannover): "Vor alters her haben die Amtsvögte nur in dienstpflichtigen Häusern gewohnt, so ein Vogt zu Vierde in Cammannshause, woselbst in einem Bargfrede, auch im Hause vor und in dem Kriege (30jähriger krieg) alte fürstliche Mappen angebracht waren." Dass Vierde der Sitz einer Gogrevschaft war, geht aus der Urkunde 134 Band V des Urkundenbuches von Sudendorf (Staatsarchiv Hannover) hervor. Dort heisstes: "Des anderen dages na Johannis to mydden somere (25. Juni 1378) was godyng to Dorpmarke, Ghogeue to virde (gibt) I mark." Die Gogreven waren dereinst die Führer der Markgenossenschaften und hatten beim Holzgericht (Holting) den Vorsitz. Das war die Zeit, in der die Bauern noch selbst ihr Recht fanden, wenn sie sich im Ring (Umstand) zum Thing sammelten. Das Amt des Gogreven (später Hogreven genannt, daher Bauernname Hogrefe in der Heidmark) war in den Markgenossenschaften in bestimmten Bauernschaften erblich, so in der Familie Hogreve-Cordingen. Die Gogrevschaft von Vierde wurde später nach Fallingbostel verlegt. Jede Markgenossenschaft hatte ihre Gilde. Es erinnern in Vierde noch die Flurnamen Gillberg und Gillkamp daran. Die Hofnamen und die Höfe Die alten vier Höfe, die Vierde seinen Namen gaben, sind (in Klammern Besitzer beziehungsweise Besitzerin im Jahre 1952): * Leitzmann (Martha Oelfke) * Brüsehoff (Hambrock) * Freerks (Friedrich Oelfke) * Cammann (Brandt) Folgende Höfe kommen noch hinzu: * Hesse (Marquardt) * Eimers (Schlumbohm) Küddelse * Küddelsmann (Küddelsmann) * Brammer (Wehrs) Klint * Hofe (von Hofe) * Kruse (Alvermann) Bei den zehn Höfen sind die Hofnamen zuerst genannt, in Klammern folgen die Namen der jeweiligen Besitzer beziehungsweise Besitzerinnen im Jahre 1952. Albert Oelfke schreibt dazu in seiner Facharbeit im Jahre 1952: "Draus geht hervor, dass nur ein Hof in der männlichen Blutlinie geblieben ist, das ist der von Küddelsmann, Küddelse. Im einzelnen ist über die Besitzer folgendes festgestellt: Leitzmann * 1520 Letzmann to Virde (Urkunde 360 Walsroder Urkundenbuch, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1710 Einheirat von Meyer * 1898 Einheirat von Oelfke Brüsehoff * 1528 Cord Prussehagen (Auskünfte der Vogteil Fallingbostel, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1780 Beckmann (Einheirat) * 1815 Kuhlmann (Kauf) * 1815 Gebers (Kauf) * 1818 Hambrock (Kauf) Freerks * 1563 Johann Frederichs (Einwohnerverzeichnis des Fürstentums Lüneburg, Staatsarchiv Hannover * 1925 Friedrich Oelfke (Erbschaft) Cammann * 1528 - Cord tom Kamp (Auskünfte der Vogtei Fallingbostel, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * um 1700 hesse (Einheirat) * 1829 Brandt (Kauf) Hesse * 1458 Betmer (Celler Schatzregister, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1762 Johann Heinrich Hesse (Einheirat) * ???? Neddenriep (Einheirat) * ???? Marquardt (Kauf) Eimers * 1438 To deme Broke Eyleme (Celler Schatzregister, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1798 Johann Heinrich Hebenbrock (Einheirat) * 1938 Schlumbohm (Kauf) Küddelsmann * 1438 Hennecke to der Kuddelse (Celler Schatzregister, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1952 P. Küddelsmann Brammer * 1438 Jürke to der Kuddelse * 1630 Christoffer Brammer (Einheirat) * um 1700 Bremer (Eineirat) * 1865 Johann Heinrich Bremer (Schenkung) Anmerkung: Und wie kam dann Wehrs auf diesen Hof? Wäre noch zu recherchieren von Hofe * 1378 Cok van klynte (Sudendorf Utkundenbuch, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1700 Stöckmann (Einheirat) * 1795 Jürgen Heinrich von Hofe (Einheirat) Kruse * 1378 Cord van Klynte (Sudendorf Urkundenbuch, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1520 Burtelt Cruse * 1924 Alvermann (Einheirat) Albert Oelfke schreibt im Jahre 1952 in seiner Facharbeit über Vierde zu diesem Thema weiteres wie folgt: "Überblickt man die Ergebnisse der Familien- und Hofforschung, so ergibt sich folgendes: Von zehn Höfen in der männlichen Blutlinie: * 500 Jahre = Küddelsmann, Küddelse In der weiblichen Blutlinie: * 400 Jahre = Leitzmann * 400 Jahre = Freerks * 500 Jahre = von Hofe * 500 Jahre = Kruse Es sind also fünfzig Prozent der Höfe seit vierhundert Jahren in der Blutlinie geblieben." Die Kot- und Anbauerstellen Albert Oelfke hat zum Thema "Kot- und Anbauerstellen" in seiner Facharbeit über Vierde im Jahre 1952 vermerkt: Über die Koten ist folgendes zu berichten: Nach dem Celler Schatzregister von 1439 hatte Vierde vier Höfe und drei Kotstellen. 1. Die älteste Kotstelle ist die mit dem Hausnamen Graurock. Auf der Stelle sass * 1428 "de rode Cordessche" * 1563 Lütke Grawerock (Einwohnerverzeichnis des Fürstentums Lüneburg, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1667 Averbeck * 1764 Peter Leizemann * 1860 H. Ch. Meine * 1864 H. Ch. Meinheit (Kauf) * 1952 W. Meinheit 2. Kote: Hausname Krüger * 1458 Netteke (sie mahlt ein Schilling und ist pauper (arm), (Celler Schatzregister, Staatsarchiv Hannover) * 1563 Peter Mengborstel * 1800 Pröhl * 1823 Kohlmeyer (Einheirat) * 1832 Hans Heinrich Bremer (Kauf) * 1952 Heinrich Bremer 3. Kote: Hausname Paper * 1438 "Eggerdessche stede, woste (wust) * 1750 Ölfke * 1795 J. H. Prigge (Kauf) * 1873 H. Diedrich (Kauf) * 1952 W. Timme Anbaustellen aus jüngerer Zeit: Abbauerstelle Hausname Plasse * 1798 Hans Peter Pröhl * 1818 Johann Carsten Pröhl * 1820 Christoph Grünhagen (Kauf) * 1827 Hermann Heinrich Meyer (Kauf) * 1827 Johann Fr. Plasse (Kauf) * 1832 Johann Heinrich Küddelsmann (Kauf) * 1865 Konkurs * 1952 H. Schönack Hausname Neubauer * 1814 Peter Inbrock (errichtet die Stelle) * 1859 Hans Heinrich Christoph Bremer (Einheirat) * 1872 Heinrich Albrecht Bremer * 1952 W. Fedderke Der "Kriegerweg" Die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen Borg und Soltau wird "Kriegerweg" genannt. Dieser Weg verläuft im Westen an der Vierder Grenze vorbei. Der Name "Kriegerweg" ist uralt. Es ist sogar anzunehmen, dass es sich bei der nordsüdlichen Ricttung um einen alten Bernsteinweg handelt. Der Weg ist bis nach Essel zu verfolgen, wo er in den Diet- und Hessenweg mündet, Auf diesem breiten Wege sind vermutlich dereinst die Kriegerscharen aus Richtung Norden in Richtung Süden gezogen. Über den "Kriegerweg" wird seit Jahrhunderten diese Sage erzählt: "Vom Reiter am Kriegerweg - jedes Jahr, wenn das Korn reif wurde, ritt ein Reiter durch das beste Korn. Er kam von der von der Hudemühlener Burg. Die Bauern wurden bös und ärgerlich darüber. Eines Tages setzte der Reiter gerade wieder durchs Korn, da sank er tot getroffen zu Boden. Er wurde neben einer Tanne begraben." (Entnommen dem Buch "Der Kreis Fallingbostel", Autor und Verlag siehe Hauptseite Oelfke). Vielleicht, so meint der Autor des Buches "Der Kreis Fallingbostel", lasse sich dieser Sage ja entnehmen, dass der Kriegerweg nach Hudemühlen weiterführte und dann später den Anschluss an den "Volksweg" fand. Die Sagen um den Hexenberg Um den Hexenberg rankelt eine alte Sage, nach der eine "Hexe", die nach ihrem Tod vergraben werden sollte, als Sau dem Sarg entsprungen sei (siehe Leitzmannshof). Eine weitere Sage um ' Güldenhorn' und den Hexenberg, der unmittelbar an den Leitzmannshof grenzt, sei hier noch erzählt: "Es waren zwei Wanderer im Dorf. Sie konten den Hals nicht voll kriegen. Sie hatten gehört, dass sich in der Mainacht zwischen 12 und 1 auf dem Hexenberg das Geld sonnt. Nun ist es Zeit, dachten sie. Mit einem großen Sack zogen sie los. Hell blinkte es zu gegebenner Zeit auf dem Berg. Da sonnt sich nun also das Geld, dachten sie. Schnell liefen sie hinzu. Als der eine einraken wollte, war es Feuer. Der eine hatte sich verbrannt. 'Feuer', 'Feuer', schreiend liefen sie davon." (Entnommen dem Buch "Der Kreis Fallingbostel" - Autor und Verlag siehe Hauptseite Oelfke) Die Quelle am Hexenberg wurde Güldenborn genannt. Die alten Bezeichnungen und Geschichten dazu *Im Silberberg wurde ein Schatz vermutet. Gillberg und Gillkamp weisen auf das alte Gogericht (Holzgericht) hin. *"Ol Höven" wird eine alte Hofstelle der Klinter an der Böhme genannt. * Im Dübelsgrund spukt es, ebenso begleitet im Stuckbergsgrund die Menschen ein schwarzer Hund, der verschwindet, wenn der Grund durchwandert ist. * Der Hackelsberg erinnert an Wodan, und beim Schreiberg wurde früher das Klageschrei wegen Mordes ausgestossen, es wurde Jeduttengeschei genannt. * Der Bärengrund liegt auf der Grenze zwischen dem Leitzmannshof und den "Alvermannschen" Er bildet eine tiefe Schlucht, die sich in Richtung Böhme vertieft. Da die Flurnamen sehr alt sind, ist es durchaus möglich, dass dort dereinst Bären gelebt haben. Die bronzezeitliche Grabanlage * Bronzezeitliche Grabanlage "Vierde 5" an der "1000-jährigen Linde" Zwischen Vierde und Dorfmark befindet sich bei Brock die Grabanlage „1000-jährige Linde“, die über die Bundesstraße 209 leicht erreichbar ist. Von dem auf der Anhöhe gelegenen Parkplatz zunächst bis zum Campingplatz und Gasthaus fahren zur „1000-jährigen Linde“. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch über die Böhme-Brücke ist die Anlage zu erreichen. Die 1000-jährige Linde bei Brock/Dorfmark hatte als Standort einen bronzezeitlichen Grabhügel. Doch erst der Orkan im November 1972, der die alte Linde und den umgebenden Wald niedergelegt hat, brachte dies an den Tag. Schon 1976 pflanzte der Verkehrsverein Dorfmark an gleicher Stelle eine neue Linde und gestaltete die unmittelbare Umgebung. Die Wurzeln des Lindenstumpfes besaßen jedoch noch genug Lebenskraft, und ein neuer Spross entwickelte sich dank der helfenden Hand des Grundbesitzers zu einem kräftigen Baum. Im Jahre 1981 wurde durch das Institut für Denkmalpflege (Lüneburg) in Vierde der Grabhügel „Vierde 5“ ausgegraben. Neben drei Ost-West ausgerichteten Körperbestattungen wurde auch ein halbwegs intakter Steinkranz freigelegt. Im nördlichen Grab war der Leichenschatten eines Kindes erkennbar. Als Beigaben fanden sich Bronzenadel und kleines Keramikgefäß. Bei dem Zentralgrab handelt es sich um eine Baumsargbestattung eines Mannes. Beigegeben wurden Kugelkopfnadel, kurzes Vollgriffschwert und Lanzenspitze aus Bronze. Im südlichen Grab, der Baumsargbestattung einer Frau, wurden zwei siebenrippige, bronzene Armstulpen und sieben blaue Glasperlen als Beigaben ausgegraben. Dies reichen und speziellen Ausstattungen deuten auf eine sehr einflussreiche Familie der mittleren Bronzezeit hin. "Da der gesamte Grabhügel inmitten einer Ackerfläche lag und dem Großflächenanbau weichen musste und die Steinsetzungen sich in der Umgebung nicht wieder errichten ließen, setzte sich der Kreisbeauftragte für die archäologische Denkmalpflege für eine Rekonstruktion an der 1000-jährigen Linde ein", heißt es auf einer Webseite der Stadt Bad Fallingbostel. Die ältesten Familiennamen in Vierde Die ältesten Familiennamen in Vierde sind: * 1379: Ghogeue * 1438: Bode * 1438: Niegemeiger * 1438: de rode Cordesche * 1438: Metteke * 1438: Detmer * 1438: Eggerdeschen stede woste * 1528: Hans Lethsemann * 1528: Cordt Pruschhagen * 1528: Cordt tom Kampe * 1528: Dirick * 1528: Enmers Die Namen und Jahreszahlen sind dem Buch "Der Kreis Fallingbostel" (Autor und Verlag siehe Hauptseite Oelfke) entnommen. Die Schule in Vierde Über die Schule in Vierde schreibt Albert Oelfke in seiner Facharbeit im Jahre 1952: "Die Schule in Vierde wird bereits 1751 erwähnt. Damals war Matthias Buchop Schulmeister in Vierde. Von ihm heisst es: 'B. ist um etwa 20 bis 25 Jahre alt und dabey so sehr bucklicht und verwachsen, dass die Kinder von zehn Jahren grösser sind als er. Die Kinder achten ihn nicht und treiben die wenige Schulzeit Mutwillen mit ihm, denn sie haben gar keine Furcht vor ihm und wachsen als die wilden Bäume auf.' 'B. ist im Nebenberuf Schneider und geht mit seiner Schule die Reihe herum. Die Information geschieht der Reihe nach in einem jeden Hausmannes Wohnstube, so dass der Schulmeister mit den Kindern das eine Jahr in diesem, das andere in jenem Huase zusammenkommen und also im Gegenwart des Hauswirts und der Frauen die Lehrstunden abwarten. Dabei das ganze Jahr in dem Hause, welches die Reihe trifft, mit am Tische des Wirts essen muss. Nun aber ist Buchhop rin gar deformer und sehr verwachsener Mensch. Wenn aber unsere schwangeren Frauen bey sothamer unvermeidlich beständiger Gegenwart dieses Menschen sich gar leichte an ihm versehen und also noch mehrere ungestalte Menschen dadurch zur Welt kommen können', wird gebeten Buchhop zu entlassen. Vom Konsistorium wird ihm bedeutet, sich des Dienstes zu begehen und sich lieber mit Schreiben oder sonst tunliche Art zu ernähren. Die Vierde ist auch heute (1952) noch einklassig. Schülerzahlen 1874: 31 (17 Knaben, 14 Mädchen). 1887 war die Zahl der Schüler auf 45 (19 Knaben und 26 Mädchen) gestiegen * 1901 = 25 Kinder * 1907 = 38 Kinder * 1920 = 19 Kinder * 1952 = 68 Kinder (davon sind 55 Flüchtlingskinder, 13 Einheimische)." In Vierde befand sich ein Schulhaus. Für diese Chronik ist noch zu recherchieren, wann es gebaut wurde, wann erweitert und in welchem Jahr die Schule in Vierde für immer geschlossen wurde und was sich heute in dem ehemaligen Schulhaus befindet. Der Erste Weltkrieg und der Zweite Weltkrieg Die Gefallenen aus Vierde des Ersten Weltkrieges * Willi Grahler * Hans Bremer * Ernst Finke * Hermann Hesse * Heinrich Kruse * August Oelfke sen. * Otto Bade * Friedrich Brandt * Otto Hambruck * Werner Küddelsmann Die Gefallenen aus Vierde des Zweiten Weltkrieges * Walter Witte (ehemaliger Arbeiter) * Hugo Meinheit (Gastwirt) Die Vermißten aus Vierde des Zweiten Weltkrieges * August Oelfke jun. * Wilhelm Bremer * Friedrich Finke * Richard Dencker * Wilhelm Engelke * Otto Bade * Heinrich Vielguth * Heinrich Küddelsmann Die Entwicklung der Einwohnerzahlen Vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg hatte Vierde rund 130 Einwohner und Einwohnerinnen, 1952 waren es dann zirka 250. Der Handel und das Gewerbe In dem kleinen Bauerndorf Vierde gab es auch Handel und Gewerbe. Albert Oelfke jun. hat 1952 für seine Abschluss-Hausarbeit der Landbauschule beschrieben, welche Wirtschaftszweige damals in Vierde vertreten waren: * Eine Tischlerei * Eine Gastwirtschaft * Ein Kaufmannsgeschäft * Ein Maurergeschäft Die Besitzverhältnisse im Jahre 1952 Unter der Überschrift "Entwicklung des Ortes und Besitzverhätnisse in neuerer Zeit" hat Albert Oelfke jun. im Jahre 1952 geschrieben: "Die ursprünglichen Besitzverhältnisse sind dieselben geblieben, wenn sich auch bei der Hälfte der Höfe die Blutlinie nicht erhalten hat. Die Grösse der Höfe hat sich nur beim Hofe Küddelsmann in Küddelse grundlegend geändert. Von dem einst 500 Morgen grossem Hof gehören nur noch 80 Morgen zum Stammhof, das andere ist an Siedlerstellen verkauft und teilweise an den Truppenübungsplatz gekommen. Im Dorfe selbst haben sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten einige Leute neu angebaut, so dass zu 16 älteren Stellen (einschliesslich Schule) hinzugekommen sind: * 16 weitere Stellen, diese teilen sich auf in * 5 Siedlerstellen vom ehemaligen Küddelmannschen Hofe * 1 Tischlerei * 1 Gastwirtschaft * 1 Kaufmannsgeschäft * 1 Maurergeschäft * 4 Arbeiterwohnungen * 3 Neubauten nach dem Kriege" Die Beschreibung des Ortes im Jahre 1952 In einer Facharbeit, die Albert Oelfke 1952 als Abschlussarbeit der Landbauschule über Vierde und den Leitzmannshof erstellt, steht im Vorwort geschrieben: "Mein Heimatort Vierde liegt drei Kilometer nordöstlich der Kreisstadt Fallingbostel an der Strasse von Fallingbostel nach Soltau. Seit alter Zeit nennt man diese Gegend die Heidmark. Sie gehört zu den landschaftlich schönsten Gebieten der Lüneburger heide. Weite Heideflächen findet man bei Vierde nicht mehr, sie sind kultiviert und in Ackerland, Weiden oder Forsten umgewandelt worden. Doch überall in unserer Heidmark kommt besonders an Grabenrändern die Heide wieder durch, auch finden wir sie in kleinen Beständen mit Birken und Wacholdern durchsetzt noch überall. Es gibt manche alte Leute im Dorf, welche die grossen Heideflächen mit den Schnuckenherden noch gekannt haben und gern davon erzählen, wie sie die Schnucken hüteten. Wer heute nach Vierde, im schönen Tal der Böhme gelegen, kommt, glaubt kaum, hier in der Lüneburger Heide zu sein. Man kann von meinem Heimatdorf mit Recht singen: 'Im schönsten Wiesengrunde liegt meiner Heimat Haus.' Alle alten Dörfer der Heidmark liegen im Grund, denn der Niedersachse siedelte gern in geschützten Lagen." Die fehlenden Straßennamen In Vierde gibt es auch heute (Stand: 2009) keine Straßennamen. Zur Orientierung dienen lediglich Hinweisschilder mit den Hausnummern. Das ist nicht nur für Fremde, sondern auch für Einheimische sehr unkomfortabel. Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten * Bronzezeitliche Grabanlage * Böhmeschlucht: Mittelgebirgsähnliche Steilufer entlang der Böhme Die kleinen Notizen aus Vierde * In den 1960er Jahren war es bei Verwandtschaftsbesuchen bei den Oelfkes in Vierde für auswärtige Gäste stets sehr spannend, dass in dem Dorf das "DDR-Fernsehen" gesehen werden konnte. Neben dem "ostdeutschen" Sandmännchen war auch die Krimireihe "Polizeiruf 110" der Publikumshit. Durch die Nähe zur damaligen Zonengrenze war an manchen Tagen der Sendeempfang des Ost-Fernsehens möglich. Da es damals weder Privatfernsehen noch Internet gab, war solch ein zusätzliches Fernsehprogramm ein Ereignis. * Einige Bäuerinnen und Bauern betrieben ab den 1950er Jahren ein "Kühlhaus" (oder hieß es "Kalthaus"?). Vor dem Mittagsschmaus ging es manchmal erst einmal in das kühle Haus an der Landesstraße, mitten im Dorf gelegen, um den Braten aus der Truhe zu holen. * An der Landesstraße in Richtung Dorfmark befand sich, gleich neben dem Schulgebäude, ein kleiner Gemischtwarenhandel. Der Besitzer bot neben Kolonialwaren auch die Annahme von Postsendungen an. Von der Ansichtskarte bis zur Schuhcreme reichte die Auswahl des Geschäftes (Friedrich Oelfke jun. zum Beispiel kaufte sich dort gern ein Kaugummi für fünf Pfennige). * Die Schützenfeste gehörten zweifelsohne zu den Glanzpunkten in Vierde. Das Dorf wurde toll heraus geschmückt und fast alle Einwohnerinnen und Einwohner kamen, um gemeinsam zu feiern. * Durch die zentrale Lage Vierdes im Dreieck der Großstädte Hannover - Hamburg - Bremen boten sich den motorisierten Einwohnerinnen und Einwohnern beste Einkaufsmöglichkeiten. Wurde der allgemeine Bedarf in Fallingbostel und Walsrode gedeckt, gehörte oft zumindest eine Einkaufstour im Jahr in eine der naheliegenden Großstädte zum Standard. * Die Oelfkes vom Leitzmannshof fuhren in den späten 1950er/frühen 1960er Jahren ein Automobil vom Typ "Opel Admiral". Die Limousine sah schick aus. * Im "Papenhaus" lebte eine Hexe. Als sie starb, sollte sie auf dem Berg neben dem Leitzmannshof beerdigt werden. Sie sprang kurz vor dem Leitzmannshof als Sau aus dem Sarg. Seither heißt der Berg neben dem Leitzmannshof der Hexenberg. So jedenfalls wird es von Gneration zu Generation seit altersher erzählt. (siehe Hexenberg). Anmerkung: Im Rahmen dieser Oelfke-Chronik konnte leider noch nicht erkundet werden, wo sich denn das Papenhaus in Vierde befindet. Wer es weiß, schreibt es doch bitte einfach in diesen Artikel. * Gar nicht so gern gesehene Vierde-Fans gibt es seit einigen Jahren. Wildschweine seien eine echte Plage im Dorf, wie häufig zu hören ist (Stand: 2008). Seit sie die Wälder verlassen und nächtens Hofanlagen, Gärten und Vorgärten zerwühlen, sind sie zu einer echten Landplage geworden und richten Flurschäden an. Bilder Schulleben Siehe auch * Hexenberg * Leitzmannshof * Freerkshof * Obergrünhagen * Kategorie:Person in Vierde Literatur * Albert Oelfke, Erbe des Leitzmannshofes "Die Geschichte meines Heimatdorfes Vierde", Facharbeit für die Abschlussprüfung im Herbst 1952 an der Landbauschule (Georgsanstalt) Ebsdorf (Quellennachweis siehe Geschichte Vierde & Leitzmannshof) * Buch "Die Heidmark", Autor und Verlag siehe Hauptseite Oelfke * Buch "Der Kreis Fallingbostel", Autor und Verlag siehe Hauptseite Oelfke Weblinks *Vierde bei Wikipedia *Vierde in der englischen Wikipedia *Bronzezeitliche Grabanlage bei Vierde Kategorie:Vierde Vierde Vierde